


Attraction

by sexmurderparty



Series: Are You Happy? [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, he doesn't really show up, it's just her thinking about how mad she is that she thinks he's attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmurderparty/pseuds/sexmurderparty
Summary: Paula mulls over all the reasons why Murdoc is an arrogant slob.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooo boy

She hated him. It was that simple. He was disgusting, unhygienic, rude, arrogant, full of himself, and she _loathed_ the way he walked, like he thought of himself as a god. It pissed her off beyond belief. There was something, though, _something_ , that made her stick around and put up with his bullshit, and that was the fact that despite how much she hated him, she found him incredibly attractive. Stu-Pot was cute, yes, but there was something about Murdoc that pulled her in and refused to let go. Not that it would work in her favor, anyways. She wasn't the prettiest girl around, and she knew it, but honestly, she'd seen uglier birds with him, never to see them again. What a male Jezebel, she thought, watching him kick out some broad who was still wearing her bra and panties. Wait, were those her panties? The old pervert probably kept them as a souvenir.

She watched him saunter to the doorway of his camper van, leaning against the ledge, that damned smirk on his face. Paula wanted to storm over there and smack it off his perfect face. She wondered, then; if she somehow got into Murdoc Niccals' bed, would she then become another memory, another long-forgotten broad, another pair of panties? While she knew the answer to this, she preferred to delude herself and say no, she could somehow worm her way into that cold, dead heart of his.

She just wasn't sure how.


End file.
